Modern Day Dracula
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: Mina and Jonathan Harker were living quiet lives. Mina as a dentist's assistant and Jonathan as a lawyer. One fateful night Jonathan gets a new client in Transylvania. Soon after he returns, Mina begins to have nightmares and hallucinations so real she can't tell if she's awake. What would you do if the devil consumed your soul?
1. Introduction

My name is Mina Harker and if anyone finds this, do not come looking for me. If you do, there is a chance you don't come back alive. Read this if you want to know the story of a myth come true. Something only in folktales, legends, and drawings. The story of Dracula.

It all started when my husband went to Transylvania for business. He traveled on boat and limo. When he made it to town everyone had their doors shut, windows covered, and animals hidden. Jonathan ignored the oddness and continued on his way, not listening to some of the villagers warnings. He met Vladimir Dracula at his grand castle.

Once he entered through the giant wood doors, everything changed. The inside was dusty, cobwebs were everywhere, and the whole place smelled. Jonathan didn't want to judge Vladimir since he was a very high paying customer. He set his briefcase on the table only to have the breath knocked out of him when Vlad suddenly appeared behind him, making his heart beat a mile a minute, "You must be Jonathan Harker."

"Yes I…" Said, Jonathan, turning around to find Vlad gone. He turned back around to be spooked again by Vlad sitting across from him at the table, "Am. You must be Vladimir."

"Call me Vlad." Said, Vlad, shaking Jonathan's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Vlad." Said, Jonathan, shaking Vlad's hand back.

"Did you bring the papers?" Said Vlad

"Of course. Everything you need to own the castle is in this packet. I am surprised you would want such a run down castle, but I am glad for your business." Said, Jonathan, digging through his briefcase and setting the packet in front of Vlad.

"Thank you, but before we get to that, I'm starving. Are you hungry?" Said Vlad

"Yeah I haven't eaten since this morning." Said, Jonathan, as his stomach growled.

"I will have my chef make us some delicious steak." Said, Vlad, vanishing once again.

Jonathan waited and organized the paperwork in his briefcase, not realizing he dropped something from the case. After about 10 minutes, Vlad returned with two plates of delicious smelling food. Which masked the terrible odor of the room.

"Enjoy!" Said, Vlad, as he set a plate in front of Jonathan. It had steak, potatoes, and corn. It looked like a piece of art.

"Thank you!" Said, Jonathan, picking up his fork.

"I hope it's to your liking." Said, Vlad, as Jonathan took a big bite out of everything on his plate.

"It's wonderful, best steak I've ever had." Said, Jonathan, eating more as Vlad noticed a picture on the floor. He picked it up and asked Jonathan about the picture, "I think you dropped this."

"I had no idea I dropped it, thank you." Said, Jonathan, taking the picture from Vlad.

"Who is that? In the photo?" Asked Vlad

"That's my wife, Mina." Said, Jonathan, showing the picture to Vlad.

"Wife?" Asked, Vlad, taking a closer look.

"Yes. We've been married for almost two years. She's back home in England. We live about 10 blocks from the castle, actually, so you can ask me questions at any time." Said Jonathan

"That close, huh." Said, Vlad, handing the picture back to Jonathan who then put it back in his case.

"Yeah that close. If you need any...ahhh." Said, Jonathan, as he cut his finger on his knife.

"Are you okay?" Asked, Vlad, who suddenly appeared by Jonathan's side at the other end of a 12 seat table.

"I'm fine, just a little blood." Said, Jonathan, as he showed Vlad the blood dripping down his hand. Vlad's face went dark and he grabbed Jonathan's wrist. Jonathan tried to pull back but Vlad was much stronger. Vlad took Jonathan's hand and licked all the blood from his finger. After that Jonathan got his hand free and started for the door, "I think I should be going."

"You aren't going anywhere." Said, Vlad, appearing in front of him, causing Jonathan to fall on his butt. That's when Jonathan saw the fangs and his heartbeat quickened.

"What are you?" Asked, Jonathan, while he backwards crab walked. He got about 10 ft. before his back hit the opposite wall. Then before he could react Vlad grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Vlad lowered Jonathan just enough so they were face to face, "I'm a monster."

"Please don't kill me." Said, Jonathan, on the edge of tears.

"I'm not gonna kill you, if I did then who would finalize the papers?" Said Vlad

"Then what are you gonna do to me?" Asked, Jonathan, gulping with sorry.

"I'm going to alter your memories of course." Said, Vlad, looking deeply into Jonathan's eyes, causing them to dilate. "All you will remember is you came to my home, we ate dinner, and I signed all the paperwork."

Vlad quickly signed every space that needed signing and put it in Jonathan's briefcase, excluding the picture of me. Then he put it in Jonathan's hand and continued to alter things, "I'll be in England in about one month from now. I'll sign whatever papers are left and that will be that."

"And that will be that." Repeated Jonathan in a monotone voice.

"Excellent. Now before you go there's just one more thing I have to do." Said Vlad extending his fangs.

"Mhm…" Said Jonathan still in a trance.

"Sorry Jonathan. This will not kill you but you will need some rest. Once you leave these doors you will forget this as well." Said Vlad as he brought Jonathan in close and sunk his fangs far into Jonathan's neck.

Two weeks later he returned home with a scar, and sleepiness. Not knowing what his visit to Vladimir's castle, had started.


	2. Hallucinations

Since the night Jonathan returned I'd been seeing things. At first it started as nightmares, but for the past two weeks it wasn't just nightmares anymore. I was seeing things during the day and it was getting worse.

During the night, I would have the same dream over and over again. I would be in a castle wearing a Victorian ball gown. I'd wander around the courtyard, touching the cold stone walls and staring up at the sky. Then I'd turn to see the most well-crafted man staring at me with the brightest blue eyes. He'd slowly walk up to me and we'd start to dance.

My arms were around his neck and his hands were around my waist as we moved around the courtyard. Twirling, waltzing, and slow dancing. Our feet were in sync as if we were in a movie. Everything was perfect as he'd twirl me one last time, taking my face in his hands. He'd move my hair from my neck and start kissing up to my ear where he'd whisper, "You will be mine, forever and always." Then I'd wake up screaming.

That doesn't sound like something you'd call a nightmare, most would say it was a daydream. But there was something about him that frightened me. When I'd look into his eyes all I saw was fire, death, and darkness. What was even stranger was right before I opened my eyes, I always felt a hot pain on my neck, like a burning flame.

During the day I see us kissing, caressing, and staring into each other's eyes. The weirdest thing was I've never seen this man before, but I've felt like I've known him for centuries. I don't know what it is about him, but I just….I just don't know.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I thrashed in my bed. The man stalked me in my dreams and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My breathing quickened as my eyes shot open. I continue to thrash about until I felt my husband's arms around me.

"Sh...it's gonna be okay…shhhh." Said my husband Jonathan

"I guess I was having a nightmare again, huh." I said sitting up and running my fingers through my hair.

"You've had a nightmare every night this week, I think you should see someone, someone who can h…" Said Jonathan

"No one can help me, and no one can fix it." I said interrupting Jonathan as I got off the bed and went into my small master bathroom.

I slowly closed the door and sat there for a moment. When I had the strength to move I went over to the sink and splashed water on my face, waking myself up and making sure this was actually real. When I looked up the man was in the mirror staring back at me with glowing eyes.

"What do you want?!" I yelled punching the mirror, cracking it.

"Mina, what are you…you're bleeding." Said, Jonathan, noticing the blood dripping from my knuckles. I didn't respond, I just stared at the red liquid running down my hand as he grabbed a towel. For a second, just one second, I wanted to suck every drop of the crimson liquid off my skin. But then the towel covered the blood and I was brought back to reality.

"These nightmares are putting you in danger. You just punched a mirror, next time you could seriously hurt yourself. I don't want you getting hurt or worse." Said, Jonathan, cleaning up the blood.

"No shrink or doctor can help me. Not even you can help me. I just need to get through this myself." I said putting my left hand on his face.

"You can't do this alone, let me help you." Said, Jonathan, bandaging up my wound.

"I'm sorry. I got to go to work, see you when I get home." I said kissing Jonathan on the cheek as I walked out of the room.

* * *

The ship Cowasocki was traveling toward England. They were delivering goods to the port on the coast. One of the sailors went into the cargo and noticed something odd. Within the goods there was a coffin, a silver coffin. He traced his hands over the beautifully crafted box.

When he tried to open the box, he cut his finger and blood dripped into the edge of the coffin. He was then thrown into the side of the ship as the coffin flung open. A beautiful man emerged. He had shoulder length brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a heavy built frame. Within the blink of an eye the beautiful man was grabbing the sailor by the collar pushing him against the side of the ship. Somehow moving ten feet in seconds.

"Where are we?" Asked, the beautiful man, scanning the belows of the ship. The sailor shivered in his boots as the man's eyes went to his. It was like death incarnate.

"We're about 100 miles away from England. How did you..." Asked the sailor shaking.

"None if that is your concern. Just sit there and be my dinner." Said, the beautiful man, in a monotone voice. The sailor's body went numb and he could only think of the man's order, and that he had to complete it.

"I will sit here and…" Said, the sailor, as the beautiful man bit into the sailor's jugular.

"Aw….aww...aww." Gasped, the sailor, as blood flowed from him into the man's mouth.

"You are a great help, my friend." Mumbled, the man, as he continued to drink the red nectar.

"Please stop…" Gasped, the sailor, who was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. But the man kept going, drinking more and more of the sailor's blood until there was nothing left. He dropped the sailor like a ragdoll, like he was nothing.

"I will come for you, Mina. You will be mine." Said, the man, as he climbed to the deck of the ship.

A week later the ship was found wrecked on the coast of England. All crewmates either missing or drained of blood. The ship was searched two times over and there was no coffin, and no sign of the beautiful man.

* * *

"I'll go get more tissues!" I yelled as I went into the storage closet.

My husband is a lawyer while I work as a dentist's assistant. It has good pay and my best friend Lucy works here with me. I went into the closet and pulled the cord for the one light in the small room. When I reached for one of the boxes of tissues, the man appeared in front of me.

"How'd you get in here!?" I asked as his hand touched mine and I actually felt something.

"I've been waiting a very long time to find you, Mina." Said, the man, as I backed away from him.

"You are just a mirage, you aren't real." I said backing up into the door.

"I will come for you, Mina. You will be mine." Said, the man, as I tried the door, only to find it was now locked.

"Someone help me!" I screamed banging my fists on the door.

"No one can hear you." Said, the man, as he ran at me. Next thing I know I open my eyes to see Lucy above me with a worried glance.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" I asked as I sat up in my chair.

"Because you looked like you needed it. Some rest is a good thing." Said Lucy

"If you call rest being trapped in a closet with a man who scares you half to death then yeah, I slept great!" I said sarcastically getting up and putting the chair back where it was.

"Mina…" Said Lucy

"Do I have any more patients today?" I asked

"Yeah just, Mrs. Jackie." Said Lucy

"Isn't she that psychic woman from down the road?" I asked

"Yeah. Supposedly she's the real deal." Said Claire

"Wish me luck. Maybe I'll get a palm reading on my way." I said as Lucy smiled. I smiled back at her and then I headed to the waiting room.

"Jackie Ross?" I asked Iooking into the crowd.

"That'd be me." Said an older woman wearing silk robes, fake jewelry, and way too much eye liner. We went through some doors to where all the dentist's offices were. I led her through them until we made it all the way to the back; my boss had the smallest station. Jackie sat down in the chair and I put on her bib.

"Your dentist will be with you in a moment." I said as she grabbed my wrist. She wasn't digging hard, but I could feel the pressure. She had a very strong grip for an older woman, very strong.

"You have a great evil coming for you." Said Mrs. Jackie

"What are you talking about?" I asked ripping my wrist away.

"You've seen him in your dreams and in hallucinations haven't you, sometimes not even knowing if your awake." Said Mrs. Jackie

"How did you…" I said

"The monster coming for you is strong enough to kill you and everything you love. You need to run and you need to run fast." Said Mrs. Jackie

"You're lying." I asked

"No medicine or disease could do this. There is no reasonable explanation. You're dealing with the devil himself." Said Mrs. Jackie

"Yeah, right." I said

"I've seen this type of evil before and it never ends pretty. If you want my advice, run. He'll always find you until you drive a stake through his heart." Said Mrs. Jackie

"Vampires don't exist, Mrs. Jackie. My hallucinations and dreams are from stress, okay." I said

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Said, Mrs. Jackie, as Dr. Miller came into the room.

Since Mrs. Jackie was taken care of I decided to go home.

"Tell the boss I'm leaving early." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Asked, Lucy, looking up from her magazine.

"I'm finished with Mrs. Jackie and I'd like to get home to relax." I said

"Alright, I'll let him know." Said, Lucy, as I left the building. I ran out while Lucy continued to manage the desk. Soon after a mysterious man walked up.

"May I help you?" Asked, Lucy, looking up to see the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm looking for Mina, is she here by chance? I heard that she worked here from a friend of mine." Asked, the man, in a transylvanian accent.

"No, she just left, but I can keep you company if you like. I have her phone number back at my house." Said, Lucy, twirling a finger in her long blonde hair. She almost drooled at how hot he was.

"Do you have her address as well? I have business with her husband and he never gave me the details." Said the man

"Of course. I'm Mina's best friend, Lucy." Said, Lucy, putting hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Vladimir, but you can call me Vlad." Said, Vlad, as put her hand ot his mouth, kissing it.

"Well, let me just grab my coat and we can get out of here, Vlad." Said Lucy

"Sounds excellent." Said, Vlad, as Lucy grabbed her stuff and Vlad opened the door for her. They got in Lucy's car and made it to her apartment in minutes. She unlocked the door as he entered. The apartment was small but it worked for her and it wasn't a trashy apartment either.

"I think I have her number over here." Said, Lucy, rummaging through her drawer. When she found it and turned around to give it to him, he was centimeters from her face.

"Is that it?" Asked, Vlad, never looking away from Lucy's eyes.

"Yeah...Her add...ress is on there as well." Said, Lucy, suddenly out of breath.

"Thank you." Said, Vlad, taking the piece of paper and shoving it in his coat pocket. Then he looked back up at Lucy, more specifically her throat, "You have a very pretty neck, my dear."

"Why thank you." Said, Lucy, blushing as he started leaning forward. She barely had time to move her eyes to look at him as his lips were on hers. Then he kissed her cheek and kissed a trail down her neck. Every time his lips touched her skin it felt like a sizzling fire. And his last kiss was the best of them all.

Vlad kissed Lucy's neck up and down until he knew she was under his spell that's when he extended his fangs, sinking them deep into her neck.

When a vampire feeds there's two things that could happen. One, the victims are willing or tranced and it feels like the best sex they've ever had. Two, the victims fight and struggle causing them to feel the worse pain of their live. For Lucy's sake, she was completely willing. Vlad sucked down Lucy's blood like a vacuum. When she still had enough to live he lifted his mouth. She looked high and happy until she saw the blood on Vlad's chin. This snapped her out of her trance instantly and that's when she screamed. Only she never got the chance to scream as his hand was over her mouth.

"Listen to me and do everything I ask." Said Vlad in a monotone voice.

"I will do everything you ask." Said, Lucy, in the same tone as her expression became blank, empty.

"Excellent. Now I want you to forget everything that happened tonight. I came over, you handed me the note, and I left. You will clean up your clothes and throw them in the trash because you spilled wine all over them and wear a scarf around your neck at all times. You will remember nothing of what really happened until I return tomorrow night, but you won't be scared. You'll be willing." Said, Vlad, as he vanished. When he was out of sight Lucy blinked and got to work on Vlad's orders.


	3. Reality

The day went on with only one hallucination, which was a good day. After I got home yesterday I focused on my husband and we enjoyed a movie. Luckily only having the nightmare once during the night. Since I got to work today I noticed Lucy not really talking or moving around that much. She was pale and nauseous looking.

When the work day ended I finally got the chance to talk to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sick, that's all. I'll be fine." Said, Lucy, almost falling onto the floor as she took a step. I ran to her side and held her up, "You are not fine. Let me drive you home, make you some soup, and get you comfortable."

"But work, I need to work." Said, Lucy, as her eyelids started closing.

"The work day is over, Lucy. It's time to go home." I said as I grabbed both our purses and half dragged, half carried her outside. I put her in the passenger seat of her car and got in the driver's side. I'd come get my car after I got her situated since she lived within walking distance.

Once we arrived I got her onto the bed and went into the kitchen. After the soup was finished I put it on a tray and carried it into her room. She was already asleep so I took off her shoes, covered her up, and set the soup on her nightstand. Even leaving a small note, then I grabbed my things and headed for my car.

As I left the building I had the feeling of eyes on my back, like someone was watching me. I turned round and round, but there was no one there. I made my way to my car with only one street lamp lighting the way. When I was inches away from my destination, a bat comes out of nowhere and almost hits me in the head. I scream like a scared little girl and try to quickly unlock my car. The bat swoops down two more times, missing once and leaving a gash in my arm the next. After I got in the car I locked all the doors, waiting for the screeching to be gone.

Once the night became silent and I calmed down, I started the car. I activated the headlights to find the man from my nightmares standing there, staring at me. I screamed and tried to blink him away but he still stood there. He had blood on his fingers and licked the blood clean off. When I turned the lights off and back on he was gone.

* * *

"Lucy…" Said a whispering voice.

"Mhm…" Mumbled, Lucy, still half asleep.

"Lucy…Wake up Lucy." Whispered the voice, "Wake up!"

The last wake up, made Lucy sit straight up with her heart racing. She looked around her room and noticed nothing out of the ordinary until she saw Vlad sitting on her window sill. Everything from last night came back to her in a rush of images. She should of been scared at his presence, but instead she was glad, happy even. Lucy's eyes glazed over as she laid back on the bed. Vlad smiled and slowly made his way around the bed. He leaned down as she turned her head, revealing more of her neck. Vlad extended his fangs and kissed her on the lips before he went and sunk his fangs in the same spot he bit the day before.

After she was nearly dead he whispered in her ear as he dropped a few drops of his blood into her mouth, "Tomorrow night you will wake up a creature like me. A nightwalker who feeds on the innocent. You will come to my side and help me get to Mina. Do you understand?"

"I understand…" Whispered Lucy

"See you soon, Lucy." Said, Vlad, as he vanished and her heart stopped.

* * *

"Mina, I'm having company over at 8." Said Jonathan

"Luckily, I made enough casserole for a few more." I said as I took the casserole out of the oven.

"You rock." Said, Jonathan, giving me a peck on my lips as he tried to tie his tie, looking in the full body mirror.

"You need some help?" I asked

"I think I can tie a tie." Said Jonathan struggling even more.

"I know you think you can, but tying a tie is just not a skill you have." I said smiling as I took his tie from his hands and neatly tied it. I even fixed his collar because when he was nervous he always forgot to fold it down.

After that I buttoned up his blazer as he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. Every time our lips met it felt like sparks. He made me forget the nightmares and hallucinations. We continued to kiss until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. You finish getting ready." I said as Jonathan booked it up the stairs, almost falling.

I wiped any dust off my outfit and hung up my apron as the knocking became more frequent. I yelled that I was coming as I turned the knob, opening the door. But when I saw the figure on the other side, my heart almost burst out of my chest.

"You aren't real. I am having another hallucination and that's all it is." I said falling on my butt, blinking hard, as I tried to make the man vanish.

"I'm not an hallucination, my dear." He said crouching, making our faces close to one another, "I'm the real thing."

"You can't be." I said scared and mesmerized at the same time.

"Invite me in and see what happens." Said, the man, banging his fist against an invisible barrier.

"I'll never let you in my home." I said as we both got to our feet.

"You might not invite me." Said, Vlad, as Jonathan came around the corner, "But he will."

"Hello, Vlad. I didn't think you were coming to sign the papers for a few more weeks." Said Jonathan

"Papers. What papers?" I asked confused and nervous.

"Well…" Said Jonathan

"I'm buying the castle up on Stark Street." Said, Vlad, interrupting Jonathan.

"Come on…" Said Jonathan

"Don't invite him in. Please Jonathan." I said interrupting Jonathan.

"I need to do business with him Mina, inside." Said Jonathan

"He's the one causing my nightmares and hallucinations. He's the man I see when I close my eyes." I said truthfully

"Mina, don't be silly." Said Jonathan

"I'm not being silly." I said pulling Jonathan away from the door, "You have to believe me."

"I don't know what's gotten into her tonight, come on in Vlad. I just need to talk to my wife in the other room and then we can get started." Said, Jonathan, as he pulled me into the living room.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Jonathan

"He's the man that I keep seeing in my hallucinations and nightmares. I know his face perfectly and that's him. Same blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and accent. I'd know it anywhere." I said

"And so what? Maybe you saw him on the television once or in an article online. That doesn't mean you can call him out in front of his face. He is a big client of mine, a good paying one as well. I don't want to lose his business, Mina." Said, Jonathan, in an angry tone.

"I know, Jonathan. But I'm scared." I said

"It's okay." Said, Jonathan, instantly losing the anger as he gave me a tight hug, "Why don't you go upstairs and try to rest? I'll finish up my business down here and then I'll be by your side till morning, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." I said

"Of course, my love." He said kissing me on the forehead as I headed for the stairs.

"You're not joining us?" Asked Vlad

"I'm just really tired all of a sudden. I'm gonna go upstairs and relax." I said walking past as Vlad whispered something only I could hear, "I'll see you soon, Mina. Very soon."

After that I ran up the stairs heading to my bedroom, locking the door behind me.

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands for about 20 minutes, then I went to the bathroom down the hall to wash my face because my mirror was cracked. I bent down to splash water in my face and when I looked up Vlad was in the mirror. Except this time when I turned around he was actually standing behind me.

"Stay the hell away from me…" I said walking my back right into the wall.

"I've been invited in darling." Said, Vlad, suddenly appearing in front of my face, "I can visit you when your awake, asleep, or not even home."

"If I scream, Jonathan will come up here and kick you out." I said opening my mouth wide, prepared to scream.

"Not if you don't have the ability to scream." Said, Vlad, staring deeply into my eyes. I looked away trying to scream but nothing came out. I tried again, but no sound would come to my lips.

"Why can't I…" I said trying to scream once again, "Scream."

"I have the ability to control your mind. Some minds like to fight me, others are just like butter." Said Vlad

"So is causing hallucinations and nightmares another one of your talents." I said as he got closer.

"It is. I've gotten very good at it since I started inflicting them on you." Said Vlad smiling

"What's your endgame?" I asked

"My endgame is like every monster's evil plot. Take what I want and destroy anyone who gets in my way." Said Vlad

"What is it that you want?" I asked

"You, of course." Said Vlad

"Me? Why would you want me?" I asked

"Oh, Mina. You are more important than you realize." Said, Vlad, brushing a part of my hair to the side with his finger.

"What are you?" I asked

"You already know the answer to that question. I can control your mind, give you nightmares, I'm fast, strong, I drink blood…" Said, Vlad, going to the bathroom door, locking it.

"You can't be. Mrs. Jackie couldn't of been right." I said to myself.

"Oh, I am. Jackie is right. She would know since I killed her family." Said Vlad smiling

"Vampires don't exist." I said

"Are you sure about that?" Asked, Vlad, centimeters from my face once again.

"Ah...um." I stuttered

"Are you scared?" Asked Vlad

"Ye...Yes." I said as my heart started beating uncontrollably.

"That's good, Mina. But you don't have be afraid of me. I won't kill you, not yet anyway." Said Vlad smiling

"Then what do you want?" I asked

"I want to make you like me, of course. Sweet, honest, loving Mina." Said, Vlad, stroking my cheek as I flinched, "The best of them all."

"I will never be with you or be like you, never." I said.

"Vlad, are you okay up there? You've been in the bathroom awhile." Yelled, Jonathan, up the stairs.

"I'm fine." Yelled, Vlad, putting his hand over my mouth, "I'll be out in second, just need to wash my hands."

"Alright." Said, Jonathan, going back into the dining room.

I then ripped his hand from my mouth and spoke, "Looks like you can't get me today."

"I'm going to return tomorrow night and make you mine. I promise you that." Said Vlad

"I will never be yours." I said getting some of my bravery back.

"You have a strong mind Mina, but not strong enough to fight me. See you tomorrow night." Said Vlad vanishing.


	4. Protection

That next morning when I woke up I knew what I had to do. The only way I was going beat him was to protect myself. I told Jonathan and my boss that I was gonna stay home sick because Lucy had given me what she had and they believed me. After Jonathan left for work, I began some work of my own. I went to the store and bought garlic, crosses, and a few stakes.

I put a cross on every window and door in the house. Then I crushed up the garlic into dust and put that on every windowsill. I snapped the stakes in half and sharped the broken pieces. With only a little time before Jonathan came home, I drove over to a nearby church and filled a bottle with holy water. I got a weird look from a choir boy but he never said anything. I screwed the cap on and headed back home.

When I arrived Jonathan had beat me home so I put the bottle in my back pocket and headed inside acting as normal as possible. I walked in and saw Jonathan staring at all the garlic and crosses on the walls. "What happened?"

"I'm protecting myself." I said

"From what?" Asked Jonathan

"A vampire. You invited him into the house so I had to make sure he couldn't get in again and hurt us." I said grabbing another bottle from the cabinet, pouring half the holy water into it.

"Vlad? Vlad is not a vampire. Vampires don't exist. Besides if he was one, wouldn't we be dead?" Said Jonathan

"You wear a cross and he was about to end me upstairs in the bathroom last night but you interrupted him. Also here…" I said handing him a bottle, "Holy water."

"Mina, I think the hallucinations have gotten to you and this is some kind of mental break down." Said, Jonathan, as something hit the roof, making both of us look up.

"Did you touch any of the stuff I put up?" I asked

"I…" Said Jonathan

"Did you?!" I yelled making Jonathan jump.

"Only in the bedroom so I can sleep tonight without the stench of garlic in my nose, why?" Asked Jonathan

"Because you just let him in." I said grabbing a sharpened stake while putting my holy water in my back pocket. I ran upstairs as Jonathan followed close behind. I slowly opened the door, turning the light on. We entered, but everything looked the same, except my crosses and garlic.

"See no one here." Said Jonathan

"Yeah I guess…" I said as a bat crashed through the window. The bat flew around the room almost hitting me and Jonathan. I recognized the bat as the bat from the night before so I took out my stake and tried stabbing it. Seconds later, it transforms into Vlad who pushes me up against a nearby wall.

"Miss me?" Asked, Vlad, as another figure came through the window and pinned Jonathan to the wall.

"Why don't we get this weapon out of your hand." Said, Vlad, grabbing my wrist and digging his sharp nail into my skin as he twisted my hand the wrong way.

"Ahhh…" I gasped in pain. I wanted to scream but I also didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Let her go." Said, Jonathan, struggling in the other figure's grasp. I noticed a blonde curl fall from under the hood and I could recognize that hair from anywhere, "Lucy?"

"Hello, Mina." Said, Lucy, with an evil grin as she dropped her hood. Her hair was brighter, skin paler, eyes grayer, and her teeth were as white as freshly fallen snow.

"What did he do to you?" I asked noticing dried blood on her neck.

"He made me better, stronger, and faster. He has helped me." Said Lucy

"What's going on?" Asked, Jonathan, as he started to realize I was right.

"I'm here to take your wife and make her mine." Said, Vlad, stroking the side of my face as I flinched.

"While I get to watch over you till later." Said, Lucy, as her fangs extended, making Jonathan's eyes go wide.

"He has nothing to do with this, let him go. Please." I said

"Oh he does have a part in this. He'll be your first meal." Said, Vlad, as everything went dark.

* * *

The next time I open my eyes I am on a fancy quilted bed. One with the curtains on all four sides. I got to my feet as my legs turned to jello. I fell to my knees, noticing that my legs hit cold stone. Which meant I wasn't wearing pants. I looked down to see I was wearing a dress. I searched the room for a full body mirror and found one on the opposite side of the room. I turn the mirror toward myself, getting a full view of the gown. The same one as my nightmare. Every detail, every bead, even the color was the same.

If I don't want this nightmare to come true I need to find Jonathan and we need to run, fast. Once I snap out of my thoughts I run to the door to find, with no surprise, that it was locked. So then I made my way to the big window, looking at my surroundings. This is when I realized I wasn't in a normal house. I looked out to find I was at least 50 ft in the air and that all the walls were made of stone blocks. Vlad and Lucy had taken us to the castle up on Stark Street and I was in one of the towers. I knew I wasn't strong enough to break down the door and I didn't have anything on me sharp enough to pick the lock. So the window was the only way out.

I collected all the sheets, blankets, towels, and clothing that I could find from the room, tying it together. Once the knots were as tight as they could be I tied the sheet rope to one of the bed posts. Being only 115 lbs at 23 I was hoping that I was light enough where my weight wouldn't affect the position of the bed. So I threw the makeshift rope out the window and sat on the edge of the window sill. The rope did not make it to the ground, maybe 10 feet too short. I grab the rope and slide off the window sill. All that was keeping me alive was my grip so I held on with all the strength I had. I slowly climbed down as the ground got closer and closer. I kept my eyes closed as I climbed down because if I looked down I might let go. When my feet couldn't grasp the rope anymore, I opened my eyes and climbed till only my hands hung to the rope.

Then I dropped only to land on my ankle wrong, spraining it. I looked back up at the window and then started limping away from the castle, trying to find where they would've put Jonathan. I made it to the front courtyard, realizing it was the same one from my dream. I start to run but don't get too far before I collapse from my ankle. Then a hand appears to help me up I take it but when I glance up at the owner of the hand I flinch back. Vlad smiles down at me as I slowly back away from him.

"You aren't gonna get far with a sprained ankle, Mina. Besides you wouldn't want to abandon your beloved Jonathan, would you?" Said Vlad

"Where is he?" I asked

"He's safe." Said, Vlad, vanishing and reappearing behind me, "For now."

"Let him go." I said turning around to face him.

"I can't do that." Said, Vlad, walking toward me as I backed away.

"You want me right?" I asked noticing a shovel nearby.

"Of course." Said, Vlad, appearing inches from me, as I grabbed the shovel.

"Then you're out of luck." I said swinging the shovel for his head.

Only by the time it got to where his head was, he was no longer there. I could hear him laughing but could not place where his voice was coming from. I turned round and round but I couldn't find him. Not until he was suddenly pushing me up against the stone wall.

"Why are you fighting me? Why are you being so difficult?" Asked Vlad

"I'm being difficult because I don't love you. I'm not something you just take. I'm a human who has family, friends, and a husband. I will never stop fighting because who would ever want to be with a monster?" I said

"My wife did. I didn't want to be this thing and my wife didn't want this for me either. But when your child is taken from you, you will do anything to get them back. My wife gave her life so I could save his." Said Vlad

"And I look like you're wife, don't I?" I asked

"Yes. Same hair, voice, short height, smile and beauty. Even if you don't love me, you will be mine." Said Vlad

"You can't force love." I said as his face went dark.

"Oh but I can." Said Vlad

"Think of your son. He wouldn't want you to do this." I said pleading with my eyes.

"He's been gone for a very long time and he would want me to be happy. This makes me happy. I can make you love me." Said, Vlad, as his sparkling blue eyes stared into mine. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly my body went numb and I dropped the shovel from my hand.

"You will not scream or try to run. All you will do is give me a dance." Said, Vlad, backing up while extending his hand.

I nodded, putting my hand in his. We walked to the center of the courtyard as I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. That's when we began to dance. Twirling, waltzing and slow dancing. Our feet were in sync as if we were in a movie. Everything was perfect as he'd twirl me one last time, taking my face in his hands. That is when I blinked and came out of the trance. I couldn't move or scream but I could still speak.

"Don't do this." I said trying to find any humanity in his eyes but there was nothing. Just darkness behind the piercing blue.

"You're bleeding." Said, Vlad, as I noticed I must've cut my hand on the shovel because blood dripped from my finger. He lifted my hand to his mouth and licked the blood dripping down. His saliva made my skin feel like it was on fire. After the blood had stopped he looked me in the eyes as his fangs extended.

"Please. Don't do this." I said once again.

"Don't worry, the pain will be bearable." Said Vlad as he moved my hair to the side.

"Please. I don't wan….ahhh." I said as his fangs pierced my skin.


	5. Bad to Worse

As I was being drained, Jonathan was tied up in the basement with Lucy watching over him.

"Where is Mina?" Asked, Jonathan, struggled against the ropes that confined him. Lucy smiled as she got closer to Jonathan.

"You really want to know where is she is?" Asked, Lucy, as Jonathan nodded. She got close to his ear as he tensed up, "She's with Vlad being drained of all her blood. He'll drain her to near death and then turn her into one of us."

"You're sick." Said Jonathan

"I am far from sick." Said, Lucy, getting to her feet, "I can see, feel, hear, and sense everything. I can see hundreds of yards ahead of me, I'm super fast, and I can turn into a bat. I can compel people and blood is just the best thing I have ever had. I am not sick, I am a god."

"You are no god. All I see is a girl poisoned with the devil. I am so sorry this happened to you, Lucy. You have been a good friend and I am so sorry." Said Jonathan

"Don't be sorry because this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I used to be weak, but now no one can get in my way. Speaking of strong here comes Vlad and the guest of honor." Said, Lucy,

Jonathan turned his head toward the door as it creaked opened. Vlad strolled in while I was half-concious in his arms. Jonathan tried desperately to break out of his constraints, but the ropes were too strong. There was nothing he could do, but watch.

"What did you do to her?!" Yelled, Jonathan, noticing the dress, the blood, and my condition. I looked like I'd been attacked by bear and left for dead.

"I made her mine. She will no longer fear what goes bump in the night, she will embrace it." Said, Dracula, as wolves howled in the distance, "Aw, children of the night. What music they make."

"She will never be yours, Mina loves me. I am her husband and she is my wife. Nothing you do will change that. We are going to love each other till death due us part." Said Jonathan

"That will be sooner than you think." Said, Dracula, as he whispered in my ears. His words traveled through my being and woke me up completely. I sat up and stared at the world with new eyes. The color, detail, and sound was overwhelming, but the smell of Jonathan's blood was even worse.

"Mina, are you okay?" Asked, Jonathan, as I crawled toward him.

I looked at him with wide eyes, like a cat does to a mouse. I sat down a few inches from him, studying his face. I felt different and for a second I couldn't remember his name, "I feel amazing, John...athan. No need to worry."

"Can you feel it, Mina?" Asked, Vlad, as he crouched down beside me, "Can you feel his heart beating? The blood flowing through his veins, calling your name? All you have to do is bite and it's yours."

"Mina, don't listen to him. Don't let him win." Said, Jonathan, as I crawled over to him. I looked him over and straddled his lap.

"Join us, Mina. Take what is yours and be more powerful then you can imagine. Do it, Mina. Be what you were meant to be." Said Lucy

I moved my face closer to Jonathan's and rubbed my face on his. I traced all the veins on his skin and kissed him down to his neck. I felt my fangs extend as I took in his scent, he shivered at my breath, "Mina, please. Don't do this."

"I love you, Jonathan." I said as I sunk my fangs into his neck.

His muscles tensed as my teeth shredded through to his artery. I could hear him gasping for breath and trying to push me away. I held him down and continued to drink his life force away. My hand found it's way to the other side of his neck to get a better grip and give him some comfort.

When the blood flooded my mouth, it was like an explosion of flavor. It was the best thing I had ever had, like tasting heaven in it's purest form. I could hear Jonathan's heart begin to slow as I took more and more. It was pure estacy.

When Jonathan was weak and barely moving, I removed my mouth. Before I was taken to my coffin for the night I whispered in his ear, "I loosened the ropes for you. Get free and find a stake. Free Vlad and Lucy's souls. If you have the courage, free me as well. If not, tomorrow night we will run away and begin a new start. Don't hesitate."


	6. The Final End

**Jonathan POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling weak and heavy. I lifted my head and pulled myself to a sitting position. I few deep breaths and the events of last night came flowing back. I knew what had to be done.

I felt the loose ropes and pulled with all the strength I had left. The ropes slipped quite easily and I got to my feet. I took one step and I collapsed. My body was weak from loss of blood and my neck was filled with pain.

I pulled myself back up and searched for anything sharp and wooden. On the other side of the room sat an old chair and with a few whacks, the leg came clean off. After gaining my weapons, I climbed up the stone staircase to the main floor. I searched every inch of the first floor, but I found no coffins.

I looked through bedrooms, living rooms, even bathrooms, but there was no sign of the vampires. My last hope was the tower and that's where I struck luck. Near the base of the tower was a small room and inside I found a simple coffin.

I made my way into the room and lifted the lid. Inside was Lucy as I had seen last night. She looked so peaceful and pale. Lucy looked dead with no life in her cheeks. My heart began to pound in my ears as anxiety filled my lungs. I knew this wasn't Lucy any longer, but I still couldn't look her in the eye.

I built up the courage and placed the stake over her heart. I counted to three aloud and plunged the stake through her chest with eyes closed. I heard her scream in agony as her soul was sent to heaven. Her voice went silent and her body was calm once more.

I pulled the stake from her chest and continued on to find Dracula. After several more flights of stairs, I arrived at the very top. Inside the room were two coffins, one ancient and the other brand new. I went over to the ancient casket and moved the lid to the side. Inside laid the beast who took everything from me.

This time I didn't hesitate and I smiled at him as the stake went through his hard chest. Dracula's eyes flew open as he grabbed at the stake with both hands. He tried to pull it out as I pushed it deeper into his chest. With one last final push, I screamed and managed to get it all the way through. His body convulsed for several moments until everything went silent.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and headed over to the other casket. I lifted the lid and inside laid my beautiful Mina. She looked like a doll frozen in time; a goddess. I knew killing her was the right thing to do, but my hand hesitated. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I backed away from her and dropped the stake onto the floor.

I searched around the castle and near the top of the tower I found a old blanket. With a few wacks against the wall the dust was gone. I went back to Mina and wrapped her up like a mummy. With one stride I picked her up and headed to the front entrance. I kept her covered as best I could as I ran toward town.

I got a few weird looks, but nobody paid much attention. I got to our front door and locked it behind me. I cleaned the bed of glass and set her on top the covers. Minutes later I got the broken window boarded up and all the curtains drawn. I uncovered her and backed away.

I moved over to the side of the room and sat against the wall. I must've fallen asleep because when I next opened my eyes, the sky was dark. I got up to find Mina at the window and I strode up beside her. She noticed my presence and spoke, "I see you killed the others, but not me. Why?"

"I love you too much to end you. I hesitated and backed away. You mean too much to me and I can't lose you, I won't." I said grasping her hand and turning her so she'd look at me.

"I am a monster, Jonathan. My soul is trapped in this body and I will never know peace. I will have to drink the blood of others so I stay alive. I'm damned." Said, Mina, as I stroked her cheek.

"That doesn't change how I feel for you. I will stay by your side until the end of time, no matter what you are." I said

"But you will grow old and I will be young for eternity. I will lose you in the end." Said Mina

"Not if you turn me." I said

"Jonathan…" Began Mina

"Don't." I said interrupting her, "I want this. I can't lose you and I know you can't lose me. This is the only way. This way we can be together forever."

"Are you sure?" Asked, Mina, as she came closer to me.

"More sure than anything in my life. I love you, Mina. Forever and ever." I said as she brought me in for a hug and then seconds later I felt her teeth in my neck and then everything went dark.


End file.
